NANOHA Allstars
|Row 4 title = Publisher |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Genre |Row 5 info = 3D fighting |Row 6 title = Platform |Row 6 info = ( ), , , |Row 7 title = Release date |Row 7 info = October 22, 2024 (Arcade) February 13, 2025 (PS4, Xbox One) July 14, 2025 (Microsoft Windows)}} NANOHA Allstars is a 2024 arcade and 2025 PlayStation 4 fighting video game. This is the third Nanoha fighting game to be released. (Fourth if included Magical Battle Arena, a doujin game which features Nanoha characters and characters from other series) This game is created for celebrates Nanoha franchise 20th anniversary, it is released in the Arcade first and later PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Overview NANOHA Allstars was first announced at May 10, 2022, creator Masaki Tsuzuki revealed in the interview that Namco-Bandai are currently have a new Nanoha game in development. The first trailer was released at December 25, 2022 and it's announced as a game created for celebrates Nanoha franchise 20th anniversary. This game have a similar fighting system and graphics style to the Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle and , players can also summons a assist characters to attack or casting ability against their enemies. However, if the assist characters being attacked will stopped their action and was unable to summons again for 20 seconds. (Similar to J-Stars Victory VS and Dissidia Final Fantasy). The single-player modes include story mode (Only in console versions), battle royale, team battle, boss fight and survival, and the two-player modes include team battle and boss fight. Both can be played online as national vs. mode, during which "Competition for Jewel Seeds" battles randomly occur in the arcade version: the person who gets first place in a "Competition for Jewel Seeds" in battle royale mode gets one , and the winning pair of the "Competition for Jewel Seeds" in team-battle mode get one Jewel Seed each. When ten Jewel Seeds are collected, a special bonus is unlocked (such as playable characters like ). In the console version, players needs to plays the story mode to unlock a character. Story The story mode contains ten stories which nine of them was based on original media series and one original story; 1ST ( ), , , ViVid and Strike! ( and ), , MOVIES ''( '' and , ( and ), Portable ( and ), , and Civil Wars (Original story). Civil Wars is take placed around Summer 0082. After the incident related to , a scientist known as Albert Wesker discovered the existence of alternate timelines and universes. For the experimental, Albert created the alternate world (Namely "World of Void") and caused every characters from every timelines and universes transfers into the "World of Void". At the same time, numerous enemies who previously died (Such as ) or captured (Such as ) will join side with Albert, to fight against the members. Characters All characters retained their original voice actor with the exception of Lotte, Uno, and Tre, due to the voice actors passes away, retired and the other problem. While Ginga retained her current voice actor. Playable Characters Non-playable and Assist Characters Trivia *This is the first Nanoha games that contains characters from StrikerS, ViVid, ViVid Strike!, Force and Reflection. **Noticeably, Vivio, Einhard, Thoma and Lily are already make their game debut in previous game, The Gears of Destiny. **Some characters from StrikerS and Force also already make a cameo appearance or mentioned in The Gears of Destiny. *Some characters have a similar movesets to their The Gears of Destiny counterpart. *Originally this game was named "Magical Girl Lyrical NANOHA The 3rd: All-StarS", but later removed the "Magical Girl Lyrical" and "The 3rd" from the title due to ViVid Strike! and Force didn't not contains the magical girl element, and to avoid confusing whatever this is the sequel of The Gears of Destiny. Category:Video Games